The proposed core grant will be used to support two research modules that will provide a mechanism to facilitate and enhance interaction between scientists in the various disciplines who are now primarily active in individual research endeavors. The two modules, Morphology and Computer Applications, will provide collaborative opportunity for projects in which the investigators do not have expertise, funding, or technical capabilities in the areas covered by the proposed modules. Collaboration is expected to occur at various levels. At the highest level, interaction between investigators will provide a mutual information transfer among individual principal investigators with expected growth of research activities. At other levels, the modules will offer more than service functions by providing an opportunity for professional interaction at both the planning and interpretative stages of research projects, and by acting as a catalyst to promote interaction among investigators outside the modules. The modules will be staffed by personnel with good training and experience in those fields. Each module will be under the immediate supervision of a well-established investigator having specific expertise in that area; this person will in turn be responsible to a Committee of senior investigators representing the major disciplines. The principal investigator of the Core grant will head the Committee.